Liars in Arms
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:Riku ReplicaxSora:. ‘Because you’re wrong. You're not Riku!’ ‘Then lie to me…’


_Title:_ Liars in Arms

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: 'Because you're wrong. You're not Riku!' 'Then lie to me…'

_Genre:_ Angst/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai, angst, blatant humour, Replica Riku? xD;

**Disclaimer:** I hate Marluxia! I really do! Simply because, I had such a hard time beating him in CoM. If I owned KH, I'd bitchslap that nobody SO MUCH!!… I actually do like Marluxia deep down! xDD

**Author's Comments:** Because I feel sorry for the poor wittle Wiku Weplica! And sorry for the really lame title! You know, Riku and Sora are 'brothers' (coughloverscough) so, blah!

Oh! Just so you know! This slightly alters the sequence of KH:CoM, in this version, the Riku Replica follows Naminé and the trio as they go to get their memories back!

Nothing super major changed here, so enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Liars in Arms  
**

* * *

_The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy._

-Richard Bach -

* * *

It was where they stood, watching Naminé, Donald and Goofy vanish up the steps that led to their restoration, that Sora and the Riku Replica found themselves alone and staring into each other's eyes.

The silver haired fake sighed, "I'm sorry, Sora. I'm sorry I attacked you earlier."

Sora shook his head. "It's alright. You didn't know."

"Yeah... I suppose. After all, I'm not really Riku, right?"

"No you're not..." Sora whispered with sorrow in his voice.

The Replica stared down at him, a look of pure hopelessness reflected in those eyes so easily passable as Riku's own.

"Can you call me Riku again."

Sora's eyes widened and then narrowed firmly. "I'm sorry. I can't."

The Replica tilted his head in confusion. "Why not? You had no problem doing it before."

"That was before I knew that you weren't Riku."

"But, in a way, I am Riku."

"But you're not my Riku."

The Replica blinked and raised a black gloved finger to his lips, pondering those words.

"'Your' Riku?"

Sora blinked and stared at the ground. "You may be Riku... in your own way... but Riku, my Riku, the original... he's not you. You're not him."

"Sora..."

"Please don't say my name like that. With his voice. It's wrong. You're wrong!"

The Replica looked as if he were about to descend into anger, but he didn't. He merely maintained a look of disappointment and that was all.

The only thing Sora was left to consider was whether or not the clone was disappointed at Sora or at himself. Sora had a feeling it was a bit of both.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you shouldn't be here..."

The Replica turned his eyes towards the sky blue ones of the Keyblade master. "No, I shouldn't. I shouldn't exist." His eyes narrowed. "But I am here. I'm here and I don't know what to do with myself. All I know is how to be Riku."

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything about that."

"Perhaps there's something you can do." The Replica asked, hope in his eyes and his fake heart.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What would that be?"

"Lie to me."

"What?"

The Replica repeated, a smile on his face. "Lie to me. Treat me like Riku again. Just for a moment."

Sora was moved with pity for this poor creature. It wasn't his fault that he was this way. It was Vexen's.

It would be a simple task. Sora's heart gave him the strength to nod and the Replica gave a shaky but relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Sora."

"It's no problem... Riku..." His voice strained out but the Replica was too pleased to care.

Sora suddenly found himself stumped for words. What was he going to say? Sora thought of his beloved Naminé, the 'witch' who had rearranged their memories.

He blinked. "Riku..."

The Replica was surprised at being addressed after so long and responded with a delighted. "Yes?"

"Do you remember our time on the Island? Just you, me and Naminé?"

The Replica laughed. "Of course I do. Do you remember building the raft? You were always slacking off! I'm surprised we ever got anything done!"

Sora pouted indignantly. "I didn't slack off that much! It was hot! I just needed a few quick breaks, that's all!"

"A few quick breaks?" The Replica spluttered out. "You were on a permanent vacation! Always lying on the beach staring at the sky. Lazy bum!"

"Hey I wasn't always lying on the beach!" Sora yelled, completely forgetting that it wasn't the real Riku he was talking to.

"I only remember one time that you weren't. Remember when Naminé dropped that crab on your face?"

At the joyous guffaws from the Replica, Sora growled with embarrassment and rubbed his nose. "How could I forget? I can still feel those damn pincers on my nose."

"That was hilarious! Your expression was priceless! And your nose, oh man, it went as red as a tomato!" The Replica held his pained stomach and Sora couldn't prevent his own laughter from seeping past his lips.

Their joint giggles could be heard throughout the white room of Castle Oblivion and, they were sure, through every other room in the castle too.

Sora's laughter died once he looked at his companion, spotting the Heartless symbol displayed proudly on the Replica's dark chest. He remembered who he was talking to.

The silver haired one stopped as well and at Sora's pained stare, he realised his companion's discomfort at the situation.

The Replica guiltily looked at his boots, watching his feet shuffle nervously of their own accord.

A thought came to mind. "You know... I have all of Riku's memories in my head."

Sora nodded.

"Riku... he really liked you..."

Sora nodded again in understanding. "Yes I know."

The Replica frowned and shook his silver hair from side to side. "No Sora, I don't think you do know. Riku really liked you."

The words that desired to spill from his lips were lost forever to Sora, as the Replica's lips lightly pressed against his own.

The brunette found the only thoughts to hit his mind were that the Replica's lips held surprisingly warm breath.

The emerald eyed male pulled away and stared at Sora with a smile. "I have Riku's memories, Sora. So...I really like you too."

"Riku..." Sora managed to stutter out only to have Riku hush him by placing a finger to his lips.

"I know I shouldn't have done that but, if I only have one chance to be Riku, then I just couldn't pass up that chance."

Sora's lip quivered in confusion. He bit his lip and muttered to himself, "It's alright..." He paused and stared into the Replica's glorious eyes. "Riku... He really does like me?"

The Replica nodded with slight melancholy.

Sora smiled and leaned over to press his abused lips against the Replica's again.

The Replica's eyes widened but he graciously accepted this kiss and wrapped his black and blue clad arms around Sora's slender waist. This new movement encouraged Sora's natural instincts to kick in and he wrapped his arms around the Replica's neck, allowing them to rest loosely on those broad shoulders as the kiss deepened.

A pleased groan emitted from one of them, although neither knew which of them had released it.

They broke apart and swallowed hard and deep breaths, noses brushing together tantalisingly as they did so.

Sora traced soothing circles into the Replica's neck with a smile, "That was incredible."

The Replica shook his head in disbelief at what just happened and muttered an agreement.

"I'm sorry I'm not Riku."

"That's alright. With kisses like that who needs the real Riku!" Sora joked, chuckling all the way.

The Replica grinned. "Thanks."

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs and the two broke apart in embarrassment as Naminé, Donald and Goofy emerged from the higher level.

"Sora! What's taking you so long?" The baffled duck screeched, leaping up and down and waving his wand threateningly.

Sora curled his lips in disgust and shook his fist. "Keep your feathers on Donald, we'll be right there!"

Donald gave indignant quacks as he leapt in the air, ready to lunge at Sora. Goofy shook his head and grabbed the duck by his arms and carried him upstairs.

Naminé blinked in shock and shook her head, turning to the two boys. "Take your time. There's no rush."

She smiled and lightly tiptoed her way up the white stairway again.

Sora and the Replica chuckled at her delicate movements and turned to each other with a silent agreement never to tell anyone about their little rendezvous.

"You're not the real Riku." Sora repeated. "You're something different."

The Replica sighed but Sora grasped his hand and held it tightly to his chest, feeling his heart quake underneath the joint fingertips.

"That's not a bad thing. You're something new!"

"I'm not getting married, Sora." The Replica chuckled.

Sora shook his head and used his free hand to point to his sparkling eyes. "Aww, I wanted to be your something blue!"

Realising he was trying to make a point beforehand, Sora shook his head and started again, "I meant that you are your own person. Not just Riku's Replica!"

"I don't know, I kind of like the name."

"It's a bit long don't you think? Riku's Replica...Replica Riku... Repli-ku? How about Repliku instead?"

The Replica laughed. "I don't think so... I'll think of something else..."

Sora pouted and gripped the silver haired one's hand tighter, "Alright... but I'm still going to call you Repliku! I like it!"

'Repliku' shook his head, "Whatever you want."

Sora grinned in victory and led the Replica up the stairs after the trio.

For now, the Replica was no longer Riku but his own person. However it was that same reasoning that meant that their first kiss would be their last.

And they both knew it.

Slowly, hand-in-hand, they walked on.

* * *

(Shrugs) I don't know, so many drabbles from me lately... I hope I got my Chain of Memories knowledge right... .

Oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! (continues watching Gladiators)

YAY SPARTAN!! :D I miss Wolf! T.T

But the ads show him playing Legend of Zelda, best sponsor ad EVER!!


End file.
